The First
by KayBeth13
Summary: We all have first moments; the first step, the first word, the first love. Duo finds it hard to cope all of these firsts after the war, however the return of a certain prussian-eyed pilot could help him with that... 1x2


_Yes, it's me again with another new story. I have so many unfinished, but I just can't help it when another story jumps up and smacks me in the brain, can I? So, this is my first 1x2 pairing and first yaoi so please be gentle! Also, this is the VERY first story where the main character isn't one of my own creations, so I am very proud and excited about that!_

**The First Photograph**

Duo gazed out of the window, his mind thinking a thousand different things. What was he going to do now the war was over? Go back to school? Get a job? What about the others; what would they all do? How would they all cope with being regular teenagers now? How would he cope with having a life for the first time he'd ever known?

He let out a soft sigh at his last thought. All he'd ever known was the streets and then the life as a gundam pilot. Now he actually had the chance to do what h_e_ wanted with his life, he was at a loss as to what he would actually do. Thankfully, Hilde had immediately offered him the spare room in her apartment back on L2 and for now, he was happy to take her up on it. At least that way he'd have somewhere to live while he tried to sort his life out.

He knew the others would be okay. Quatre would go and live in one of his mansions, or back with the Maguanacs, Trowa would be going back to the circus, Wufei had already decided to stay on Earth to become a Preventer and Heero, well, Heero would be likely to stay with Relena as her bodyguard. That seemed the most logical thing for him to do anyway. Maybe he would eventually open up to the princess and one day, return her feelings.

Duo felt his heart clench as he thought of Heero being with Relena. Sure, he didn't see the other boy in any romantic way, but it still made him frown to think that even though they'd spent so much time together in the war, it would probably be Relena who would be the first to see the stoic pilot laugh joyfully for the first time, or the first to be spoken to through choice, not just through necessity.

Duo shook his head, glaring at his reflection in the shuttle window.

"Stop it, Maxwell" he berated himself under his breath.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before deciding that maybe listening to music would help him. He pulled his music player out of his bag and to his surprise, a piece of paper fell out onto the floor. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw Quatre's neat writing it, but it quickly turned to a smile as he realized what it was.

_Duo,_

_I couldn't find you to give this to you earlier so I just put it in your bag. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted all of us to have one nice memory of each other. _

_I wish you well my friend_

_Quatre_

Duo turned the paper over to reveal a photo of the five gundam pilots. He had to suppress his laughter; it was such a mismatched photo, taken just a week after the attacks by Mariemaia Khushrenada, but it showed them all the most relaxed they'd been since the war began. In the photo, Trowa was looking at them all in amusement as Quatre was sitting on the floor, holding his sides and tears of laughter falling down his face as he watched Duo try to run from Wufei, who was trying to attack him for being called 'Wuffie'. The only trouble was Duo ran straight into Heero, who was glaring at him, only not as hard as he used to. The photo was taken at a slight angle, and now Duo thought about it, he remembered that Sally, who had acted as the photographer, was trying hard not to join Quatre on the floor and so the camera had tilted as she took the photo.

A drop landed on the picture and it was then that Duo noticed he was actually crying. Even though they'd all been thrown together under horrid circumstances, they had grown into an extremely dysfunctional family and it was at that moment that Duo came to the realisation that he was actually going to miss being around them all. Sure, he knew he was likely to see them all again, but he just didn't know when or how often, and that's what hurt the most. Knowing that over time, they could so easily drift apart and cease to be a family anymore. Duo frowned to himself; he would not let that happen.

As the shuttle began to descend, Duo took one more look at the photo before carefully storing it back into his bag. He knew exactly where it was going. There was a perfect spot in the living room where he would see it every time he entered, and he was definitely putting it there.


End file.
